The Imperial Mindset
by MaraEllecto
Summary: An average Imperial citizen is inspired by the propaganda of the Galactic Empire to join its military. Little does she know that her life will be changed forever from joining the ranks of the Imperial military.
1. Chapter 1: Joining the Empire

**Disclaimer** : I own nothing in this story other than the OCs I have created.

 **Summary** : An average Imperial citizen is inspired by the propaganda of the Galactic Empire to join its military. Little does she know that her life will be changed forever from joining the ranks of the Imperial military.

 **Rating:** T for violence and mild language

* * *

Chapter 1: Joining the Empire

It was a rainy evening on the streets of Coruscant. As citizens gathered all around the city to watch the HoloNet broadcast of the Declaration of a New Order being given by Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, now proclaimed Emperor, they listened in awe as his words echoed throughout the city. Although many citizens have flooded the streets of the city world, one citizen was more attentive to the broadcast than the rest.

Meras Allectus, a raven-haired female, was leaning against one of the buildings on a street in the city, staring at one of the screens attached to a building as Palpatine concluded his speech, almost in a trance-like state. Immediately after the conclusion of his speech, the crowds in the street roared with a thunderous applause of approval as Palpatine declared himself the Emperor of the galaxy and the beginning of his New Order; the Galactic Empire.

Meras, now inspired to join the Imperial military and enforce the peace that Palpatine had promised during his speech, set out to find the nearest recruiter. She headed towards a recruiting building not far from where she was. As she entered the recruiting building, a male recruiter stood at a desk. "Can I help you, miss?", the recruiter asked. "I wish to serve the Empire and her military," Meras responded to the recruiter with a serious tone in her voice.

"Can I have your name, please?", the recruiter asked her.

"Meras Allectus," Meras responded.

"Come with me," the recruiter told her, motioning to a room in the building.

Meras followed the recruiter to a room, where several screens were attached to consoles.

"I will need your information, specifically height, age, and weight," the recruiter told her with a calm tone. Meras typed her age, height, and weight into the console. The console then sent its information back to a datapad the recruiter had with him.

"You meet the physical requirements to join the Imperial military," the recruiter told her after a few moments going through the information on his datapad. "May I know which branch you wish to serve in before we continue with the recruitment process?," the recruiter calmy asked her.

Meras thought for a few moments in her head of the possible branches she could join. She found the Stormtrooper Corps an interesting branch, as she was not fond of piloting a TIE Fighter for the Imperial Navy.

"The Stormtrooper Corps," Meras responded to the recruiter.

"Very well. Understand that you will be transported to Carida for training at the Imperial Academy," the recruiter responded. "All citizens who wish to join the Imperial military are given a uniform for their specified branch.", the recruiter told her.

They walked back to the front desk of the building as the recruiter was holding a uniform crate. The crate was labeled "STORMTROOPER CORPS" in Aurebesh. The recruiter handed Meras the crate.

"If you are wondering about payment for the crate, do not worry. All uniforms given to recruits are free of charge," the recruiter told her as she started to reach into her pocket for credits.

Before Meras headed out of the recruiting building, she turned to the recruiter. "When will the next transport leave for Carida?," Meras asked him.

"Tomorrow. I advise that you get there in the morning as soon as possible," the recruiter told her before she headed out of the recruitment building.


	2. Chapter 2: Carida

**Disclaimer** : I own nothing in this story other than the OCs I have created.

 **Summary** : An average Imperial citizen is inspired by the propaganda of the Galactic Empire to join its military. Little does she know that her life will be changed forever from joining the ranks of the Imperial military.

 **Rating:** T for violence and mild language

* * *

Chapter 2: Carida

Meras headed towards her small apartment in one of Coruscant's apartment complexes. After heading into her apartment, she put the crate down on a table in the living room.

As she headed off to bed, she remembered that the shuttle to Carida would be leaving sometime in the morning, so she set her alarm to an hour before the shuttle's departure time.

Meras awoke to the sound of her alarm the next day. She sluggishly got out of her bed. After making a light breakfast and preparing her things, including the uniform she was given the day before, she headed out of her apartment.

It was a quiet morning on Coruscant. Citizens were heading to work, Stormtroopers were actively patrolling the streets. These are the usual things one would expect on an Imperial world, especially the Empire's capitol. Meras looked for the nearest spaceport.

After eventually finding the spaceport, she headed inside. The interior of the spaceport was large enough to hold a fair amount of ships. Meras walked to a section labeled "DEPARTURES", and walked into a hangar. In the hangar, a shuttle was landed, already prepared for taking passengers.

As Meras headed towards the shuttle, she was stopped by a Coruscant security droid. "Halt. Identification required." the security droid commanded. Meras took out a datapad, and handed it to the droid. The information on the datapad wasn't anything special, as it gave her name, gender, and species, along with other information required when going off-world.

"You may pass." the security droid said after finishing the identification check.

Meras boarded the shuttle, and sat in a seat near the back of the shuttle.

She held onto the crate as if it were a valuable possession. A few minutes later, more people boarded the shuttle. Meras noticed that all of them held the same crate as she was holding. This could only mean that they too have volunteered to serve the Empire.

" _Transport Shuttle 1138, you are cleared for departure."_ a loudspeaker echoed outside of the shuttle. The shuttle its boarding ramp, and its landing gear retracted into the ship. The shuttle hovered above the hangar floor, and its wings lowered into flight mode. The shuttle proceeded to head out of the hangar and eventually out of Coruscant's atmosphere, and into the regions of space.

Meras looked out of a small window where she was sitting, and saw the planet of Coruscant shrinking as they were moving away from it. She would move her eyes away from the window and back at the interior of the shuttle. She suddenly felt the shuttle moving fast, indicating that they have entered hyperspace.

The shuttle exited hyperspace, and what Meras saw next was unbelievable. Dozens of Imperial Star Destroyers, along with TIE Fighters, were patrolling Caridan space.

"This is incredible..." Meras said with awe in her voice.

"It's a truly amazing sight.", a voice next to her said.

Meras looked next to her, and saw another female sitting next to her.

"Feri Oslen" she said as she extended a hand.

Meras shook her hand as she told Feri her name.

"Meras Allectus" Meras replied to Feri.

"So what made you join the Stormtrooper Corps, Meras?" Feri asked.

"I was inspired by the Emperor's speech to join." Meras told Feri.

"I joined because I want to be part of the Stormtroopers. None of the other branches seemed interesting to me." Feri told Meras with a slightly cheerful tone in her voice.

After being granted permission to head to Carida's surface, the shuttle received an escort of two TIE Fighters. The two TIE Fighters broke formation from the shuttle as it neared the atmosphere of the planet.

As the shuttle made its landing on a large landing pad near the academy, the passengers aboard the shuttle were given instructions to form a single file line as they get off the shuttle. Meras and Fari held onto their belongings and the crate as they stood up from their seat.

Seeing that the other passengers have already started to form a single file line, Meras and Fari joined the line. As they walked off of the shuttle's ramp, they were escorted by a two Stormtroopers towards the gate of the academy.

The guards in front of the gate granted them access to advance further. After passing the gate, everyone was quiet on the way to the academy's main building. Meras and Feri felt excited, but at the same time they was nervous.

"So this is Carida... _"_ Meras exclaimed softly to herself as she was walking with Feri and the cadets to the main building of the academy.

"Look at that building..." Feri told Meras as she looked up at the massive building of the Imperial Academy.

Meras, Feri, and the rest of the cadets would eventually walk inside of the massive building.

After making their way into the central hall of the academy, they were greeted by the academy's Chief Instructor, Massimo Tagge.

"Welcome to the Imperial Academy, cadets. I am Massimo Tagge, the Chief Instructor of this academy," Chief Instructor Tagge said calmy to each of the cadets.

He dismissed the Stormtroopers escorting the new cadets.

"Please follow me as I give a brief overview of this academy." Chief Instructor Tagge said as he had his hands folded behind him, walking towards the entrance of the academy's main structure.

"This academy is used for the training of Stormtroopers in the Stormtrooper Corps. It contains several facilities for cadets to use, such as firing ranges, simulators, and classrooms located throughout the campus." Chief Instructor Tagge explained to the group of new cadets as they walked behind him in rows of two.

Shortly after finishing his overview, he guided the cadets to the barracks.

As each cadet situated themselves in their respective barracks, Meras set her belongings on the floor next to her bunk. Feri set her crate on the other bunk.

She turned her attention to the crate she brought with her.

After examining it for a few short minutes, she opened it. Upon opening it, she found a cadet uniform made for new recruits of the Stormtrooper Corps. She proceeded to change into the cadet uniform, and as she did so, she discarded her civilian clothes. After finishing changing, she closed the crate and set it under her bed. Feri did the same.

"So where are you from, Meras?" Feri asked her newfound friend.

"I'm from Coruscant. You?" calmy replying to Feri's question as she sat on the bunk.

"I'm from Kuat." Feri told her.

" _Attention all cadets, flash training will be held tomorrow."_ echoed the loudspeaker throughout the academy's structure.

"Flash training? Sounds interesting." Feri exclaimed to Meras.

"I bet it is, Feri." Meras responded.

It was getting late, and most of the cadets were asleep.

"I think I'll go to sleep. Gotta reserve my energy for tomorrow, Meras." Feri said with a sleepy tone in her voice.

"Likewise, my friend." Meras responded.

The two of them headed to their respective bunks, and went to sleep to prepare for the next day.


	3. Chapter 3: The Training Begins

**Disclaimer** : I own nothing in this story other than the OCs I have created.

 **Summary** : An average Imperial citizen is inspired by the propaganda of the Galactic Empire to join its military. Little does she know that her life will be changed forever from joining the ranks of the Imperial military.

 **Rating:** T for violence and mild language

* * *

Chapter 3: The Training Begins

The next day, Feri woke up early to take a shower. After hearing the shower running, Meras woke up and wait for Feri so she can take a shower as well.

After Feri got done with her shower, she put her cadet uniform on and waited on her bunk for Meras.

"You go ahead to the mess hall. I'll meet you there!" Meras yelled while in the barrack's shower.

"Will do!" Feri exclaimed to Meras with a cheerful tone.

Soon after Meras was done with her shower and changed into the cadet uniform, she went to the mess hall to get some breakfast.

As she entered the mess hall, there wasn't an alien in sight, as the Empire had a hatred for alien species.

She got a tray and got some food on it, and went out to seek Feri.

"Over here, Meras!" Feri yelled to her friend.

Meras saw Feri and walked over to her table.

She sat down next to Feri and began to eat.

"So what do you think our flash training will be about?" Feri asked curiously

"I heard about flash training. You learn some tactics, learn how to use weapons, the usual stuff." Meras told her friend with a slight cheerful tone.

"Sounds neat!" exclaimed Feri.

"You sure are excited about this whole flash training thing Feri." Meras chuckled as she said this to her friend.

"You bet I am, Meras!" Feri exclaimed once again.

After the two girls finished eating, they both headed back to the barracks.

" _Attention all cadets, please proceed to the flash training classroom located on the second floor._ " echoed the loudspeaker throughout the academy.

"Better head over to the classroom for flash training." Feri said.

"Right." Meras responded with a nod to her friend.

As the two girls walked with each other, they were joined by the other cadets.

They eventually reached a set of three turbolifts leading to the many floors of the academy.

All the cadets got in three at a time in each turbolift, and waited for the rest of the cadets on the second floor.

After all of the cadets were on the second floor, they proceeded to walk to the flash training classroom.

"Welcome to your first flash training session, cadets." Chief Instructor Tagge said to the group of cadets as they were approaching the classroom.

They proceeded to walk inside of the classroom and take a seat. Feri sat next to Meras.

"Do you think we'll be learning about the history of the Empire?" Feri whispered to Meras.

"I don't think so, Feri. Might want to head over to one of the libraries for that." Meras whispered back to Feri.

Chief Instructor Tagge entered the classroom, and motioned for silence in the room.

Everyone in the room became quiet.

"Greetings, cadets. Today, we will be learning tactics, weapon usage, and much more." said Tagge.

As he teached them weapons usage, tactics, and more, Feri and Meras listened in awe as they took in this information.

As Tagge concluded his lessons, he asked if there are any questions.

"I have one, sir." Feri exclaimed.

"Ask away, Feri." Tagge said to her.

"Doesn't the E-11 have an extendable stock on it?" Feri asked him.

"It does, Feri." Tagge told her calmy.

"Thank you, sir." Feri said to him.

Meras nodded to Feri in approval.

"Cadets, proceed to the training yards outside." Tagge ordered the cadets.

"Yes, sir!" all the cadets said in synchronization.

All of the cadets got up from their seats and walked to the training yards outside of the academy.

Chief Instructor Tagge was following them.

"I want a shoulder-to-shoulder line formation, now!" yelled Tagge.

This spelled the beginning of the brutal training Stormtrooper cadets undergo at Carida.


	4. Chapter 4: The Accident

**Disclaimer** : I own nothing in this story other than the OCs I have created.

 **Summary** : An average Imperial citizen is inspired by the propaganda of the Galactic Empire to join its military. Little does she know that her life will be changed forever from joining the ranks of the Imperial military.

 **Rating:** T for violence and mild language

* * *

Chapter 4: The Accident

As Meras and Feri stood in line with the other cadets, Tagge explained their role as cadets in the Stormtrooper Corps.

"You are cadets of the Stormtrooper Corps. You will not falter in the face of the enemy, you will not show mercy to the enemy, and you will not hesitate to fire upon the enemy when in contact with them. Do I make myself clear!?" Tagge asked the cadets in the formation.

"Yes, Sir!"

"Good. Proceed to the simulation building, where you will undergo a holo-simulation."

"Yes, Sir!" the cadets responded to the Chief Instructor.

"Do you think he'll have us face each other with blasters, Meras?" Feri asked her friend beside her.

"Probably" Meras replied.

"I want silence in the line, cadets!" Tagge yelled when he heard commotion in the line.

Meras and Feri both winced a bit when Tagge yelled the order.

Once the cadets reached the simulation building, they were led inside by Chief Instructor Tagge.

"You will be separated into two teams: Beta Team and Alpha Team." Tagge said.

"Your objective is to wipe out the opposing team. This is to prepare you when you will face the ongoing enemy that is known as the Rebellion. The blasters that will be provided to you have been set on stun."

"Yes, Sir!" the cadets responded.

Tagge handed each cadet an E-11 Blaster Rifle, and started to assign them to their teams.

Once he got to Meras, he assigned her to Beta.

"Allectus, Beta."

He assigned Feri to Alpha.

"Oslen, Alpha."

The two friends looked at each other, and nodded.

"Teams, make a battle plan. You have exactly two minutes!" Tagge ordered.

 **Beta Team:**

"I suggest we flank Alpha from the left and right sides, that way they'll be distracted." Meras told to her team.

"What about charging?" one of the Betas asked.

"That too, but we would be going blindly into their fire." Meras said to the cadet.

The other members of Beta Team gave their plans, but they eventually settled on Meras's plan.

 **Alpha Team:**

"We could do a formation, like the arrow formation. One of us could form another formation." Feri told the members of her team.

"Couldn't the Betas just pick us off one by one?" one of Alpha's members asked.

"If they tried to, yes, but I'd suggest we split up once they start picking us off." Feri said to one of the the members of Alpha.

"I can work with that." One cadet said, and eventually the other cadets agreed.

* * *

"Are both teams ready to begin?" Tagge asked.

"Yes, Sir!"

"Commence the battle!" Tagge yelled.

Beta Team started to flank from the left and right of their starting position. Alpha formed an arrow formation prior to getting out of their position.

The members of Beta, as expected, started to fire at the members of Alpha from both sides of their respective flanks.

"They're starting to pick us off! Split up!" Feri yelled to her team.

Alpha started to split up in two squads.

"They're splitting up! Keep firing on any open member!" Meras yelled to her team.

Both teams would eventually be depleted of their members, minus their team captains.

Feri and Meras were the only ones left on their teams.

"One of you will fire on the other." Tagge said while watching the two.

Meras and Feri stared each other down with their blasters aimed.

Feri fired first, but with an unexpected result due to a sudden malfunction with her blaster, and a small but live blaster bolt was fired into the right eye of Meras.

"GAH!" Meras exclaimed in pain as she fell to the ground.

Tagge went wide-eyed, as did the members of Beta and Alpha.

Feri dropped her blaster upon realizing what had happened.

"Meras!" Feri yelled.

Tagge contacted the academy's medical droid, and requested that it comes to the training yard to bring Meras to the medical bay of the academy immediately.

"Oslen, where is your blaster?" Chief Instructor Tagge asked Feri.

"Here, sir." Feri gave the blaster to him.

"I'll have it sent to one of the technology professors in the academy for inspection."

Tagge turned his attention to the group of cadets.

"All of you are dismissed to the barracks until further notice."

* * *

 **Later that day:**

"Sir, can I go to the medical bay Meras is in?" Feri asked, deeply concerned about her friend.

Tagge, without hesitation, nodded in approval to her question, knowing of the concern she has for her friend.

"Thank you, sir." Feri said to him.

Feri hurried off to the medical bay where Meras was being taken to.


	5. Chapter 5: The New Eye

**Disclaimer** : I own nothing in this story other than the OCs I have created.

 **Summary** : An average Imperial citizen is inspired by the propaganda of the Galactic Empire to join its military. Little does she know that her life will be changed forever from joining the ranks of the Imperial military.

 **Rating:** T for violence and mild language

* * *

Chapter 5: The New Eye

 **Medical Bay, Second Floor:**

The medical bay of the academy was large. Inside of it, there were bacta tanks, beds, and various medical droids scattered throughout the room. There were also patients, as expected.

Meras was laying on a bed when one of the medical bay's doctors came to her.

"The right eye is completely shot out," the doctor said.

"W-What!?" Meras exclaimed as she sat up from the bed.

"Please lay down." the doctor said.

Meras layed down as told to.

"Your eye will be replaced."

"By what, an eyepatch, a cybernetic eye?" Meras asked.

"One of the two." the doctor said.

"Please follow me, Miss Allectus." the doctor said.

Meras followed her to a room where there was equipment, and a table.

"Please lay down on the table"

Meras layed down on the table as the doctor started to prepare to give her a new eye.

The doctor had picked a cybernetic eye, but the thing about this eye was that it didn't have a natural eye color, it was a eye with a red iris, as it appeared to glow.

"We don't have that many cybernetic eyes in storage, so this will have to do." the doctor said as she showed Meras the eye.

"Why red?"

"Like I said, we don't have that many cybernetic eyes in storage."

Meras nodded.

"I will have to put you to sleep, Meras, so you don't feel anything while I implement this eye into your right eye socket." the doctor said with a calm voice.

"Right." Meras replied.

The doctor put Meras to sleep, and then she began to work on giving her a new eye.

Several hours later, the doctor was finished with giving her a new eye.

The doctor requested a few medical droids come into the room to bring Meras into a recovery room, where she would be isolated for a few minutes.

"Meras?" the doctor said.

Meras woke up, and the new eye also woke.

She saw data on her right eye, where she was at, and more information.

"Y-Yes?" Meras asked sheepishly as she woke up.

"A friend of yours is here to see you." the doctor said as she opened the door.

"How's your new eye feeling, Meras?" the doctor asked.

"It's great. I never expected this much data to be shown in this, though." Meras said with excitement.

"Could you take me to my friend?" Meras asked the doctor.

"Of course."

The doctor led Meras to the medical bay's main room.

"Meras!" Feri exclaimed in excitement as she saw her friend walking.

"Feri!" Meras exclaimed as well.

The two embraced for a few minutes.

"I see you've got a new eye," Feri pointed out as she saw Meras's new eye.

"It's a cybernetic eye, Feri." Meras said.

"Look, I'm sorry for what happened earlier. I didn't mean to shoot your eye out. The blaster malfunctioned." Feri apologized to her friend.

"Apology accepted, Feri. It wasn't your fault, the blaster malfunctioned like you said." Meras replied.

"Yeah, the blaster is being sent to one of the technology professors in the academy, according to Chief Instructor Tagge." Feri said to her friend.

"I hope it'll be fixed, so that it doesn't inflict damage upon more cadets." Meras said.

"Meras, if you're ready, we can let you out of the medical bay." the doctor said.

"I am ready, doctor. Thank you for everything you've done with me." Meras said to the doctor.

"My pleasure, Meras. You're free to head out of the medical bay. Please be careful when training." the doctor said to her as she and Feri were leaving the medical bay.

 **Technology Professor Aurori's Office, Third Floor:**

"So this blaster malfunctioned, Tagge?" Technology Professor Auroi asked.

"Indeed it did." Tagge replied.

"Interesting. I haven't seen one of the blasters malfunction until now."

"When did you say the malfunction occurred?" Auroi asked.

"It occurred during one of my cadet trainings, during a simulation." Tagge replied.

"And was it like this before you began the simulation?" Auroi asked once again.

"I don't believe so. I even made sure it was set on stun." Tagge said.

"The best thing I can do is discard this blaster and replace it with an operational one. It is too dangerous to be keeping a malfunctioned blaster in the hands of cadets." Aurori advised.

"Right." Tagge said.

"I will request that this blaster be destroyed. I will be sending it to the scrapyard." Aurori said.

"Thank you for your time, Auroi." Tagge said.

"Likewise, Chief Instructor." Aurori replied as Tagge left Aurori's office.

 **Barracks:**

"Everyone's concerned about you, Meras." Feri told her friend as they sat on their bunks.

"I'm sure they are, Feri." Meras replied.

"They'll be relieved to hear that you're healed, and you've got a new eye." Feri said to her friend.

"Speaking of them, I'll be telling them now." Feri said as she walked out of the barracks to tell the cadets that were on Beta and Alpha earlier in the simulated raid about Meras.

Feri went around each barrack telling that Meras was healed, and that she received a new eye in the process.

Feri eventually returned to the barracks where Meras was.

"Well, I'm back, and everyone's happy that you're healed up, Meras." Feri said to her friend in excitement.

"Thanks, Feri." Meras said.


End file.
